Change of plan
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: The wizards of the Black Circle are in a tight spot, and might need a change of strategy to survive. Set in the second half of Season four, so expect some HUGE spoilers.


This wasn't in the plan….

Yet, what could he expect otherwise? He locked them up for years, made the people forget about them and made an overall mess of their planet. What else was there to expect then the once-more-freed fairies of Earth coming for their hides?

Ogron fell back, smashed down by another powerful blow from one of Diana's soldiers. Absorbing magic didn't really help against nature itself coming out to get you. Four vines immediately crept up and pinned his limbs to the ground.

"You'll pay for what you did!" The fairy attacking him bellowed from her spot in the sky, looking down. Ogron could do no more then struggle by then. The fairy raised her hand as they started to glow with a powerful magic that was sure to hurt him no matter what his defences were.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" He could hear Gantlos shout out. He was still free, but was too busy defending himself to be of any help. Anagan was nowhere to be seen, either moving too fast for the eye, or making his escape…. That left….

"Ogron! No!" It was Duman, speeding up at him, shifting into his feline form mid-run to gain speed, before shifting once more into a crow, getting in the path of the fire, charging the fairy with ramming speed. The fairy, however, was quicker, launching a fiery orb at the bird.

"You fool!" Was all Ogron managed, as he couldn't do much more then watch Duman's body twitch and seize, before reverting back to his human form, hanging limply in mid-air. Still conscious, yet clearly in pain and not in any way capable of defending himself.

"Filthy beast." The fairy hissed, making the magic disappear as Duman came plummeting down.

A blur snatched the falling man out of midair before landing.

"Don't worry, I got you." It was Anagan, who held his fallen comrade carefully. Gantlos also chose this time to join, as he ripped the vines that held Ogron down to shreds. After that, he laid his eyes on his fallen comrade, before diverting them to the fairy.

"I'm going to rip your wings out!" He roared, ready to fight. Ogron stopped him, however.

"We're retreating." He simply said.

"What?!"

"NOW!" With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke, the others following, whether they wanted or not. They re-appeared in the sewers. About the only place they were safe. Ogron couldn't help but sigh. That was too close.

"How is he faring?" He asked Anagan, who was kneeling down next to Duman, who sat against the wall.

"I don't know…." Anagan said. "There's no injuries I see, yet he's in pain." This made Ogron growl. These odds were frustrating him. Another pained moan from Duman… and all three men winced. Being together for centuries made them feel like a band of brothers. Seeing one of their own in such a condition was difficult.

"Yeah, I know it hurts…." Anagan said, holding Duman's shoulder for support. The younger man was barely conscious by now.

"I'm not a beast…." He managed.

"You're not, Duman… you're not." Anagan re-assured him. Damn, that fairy just had to play on Duman's sore spot; he severely disliked to be compared to an animal. Brought back memories of being an outcast because of his abilities…. But that trip down memory lane was cancelled by Gantlos, punching a wall with enough force to make the cavern shake.

"Gantlos! What the hell?!" Anagan called him out, arms still above his head to avoid getting hit by some stray debris falling from the ceiling.

"This is ridiculous!" Gantlos started. "I'm a hunter, not prey! We shouldn't hide for those fairies, they should hide from us! This is ridiculous! Messed up! Inexcusable!" He gestured wildly. "We should go outside and show them that we hunt THEM!"

"Calm down, Gantlos." Ogron ordered. "At the moment we should fall back and rethink our plan, it's to dangerous to fight them."  
"We did it before! We can do it again!"

"_Before, _we had the element of surprise, _before, _we picked them off one by one, _before, _they didn't wage war against us. _Before, one of us wasn't nearly killed!_" Ogron hissed. This seemed to calm Gantlos, but only barely. "We need a change of tactics. We need to…." With that, he conjured up something he hadn't used in a long while. The Black Circle. Their namesake and possibly most powerful weapon, capable of opening a portal to a dark abyss. "Seal the fairies in a more…. Permanent spot."

"Madness, Ogron. How are you planning to do that?" Gantlos challenged.

"We just need them to get together. And we have to have Morgana wear the ring."  
"Yeah, that's going to happen." Anagan commented.

"Perhaps…. A peace offer might trick them." Ogron said, coming up with a plan.

"I don't think so." Anagan once more scoffed. "They probably kill us the moment we show ourselves."

"Not all of them." Ogron said. He noticed that, besides them, the fairies had also targeted humans, even a small group of their own kind…. "Those girls…. That…. Winx Club." He started. "They seem to fight these fairies as well. They probably refused to go for revenge. Maybe if we approach them and… let our 'peace offer' be heard trough them?" His smile widened. "We might even be protected by them. Have some time to rest our powers."

"Sounds like a plan." Gantlos said, also starting to grin. "Those girls sure are naïve enough to fall for a faked surrender." And with that, Anagan joined the group-grin.

"You hear that?" He told Duman. "Those fairies are going to pay for what they did. The Black Circle will be their downfall."

"Yes….." Duman whispered, nodding off into unconsciousness, yet also managing to smile as he did so. "The Black Circle…. The black Circle will destroy them all….." With that, he was out like a light, and still, besides the occasional twitching.

"Who knew the taught of Genocide could have such a soothing effect on some people?" Anagan joked, getting up.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell him." Gantlos said. "Sick people have a tendency to blab."

"They probably think it's either gibberish or empty threat." Anagan said, simply waving it off. "Besides, what are they going to do about it?"


End file.
